BB
BB (Bart Backston) is a hero-in-training of Maple Cross Academy, and is a Year 2 student. He is also known as Blind Hero: Gorgon, and is also one of the only heroes, that is blind and covers his eyes whenever he uses his Quirk. Appearance BB has a teenager-like body, with large white spiky hair, and purple eyes. He covers his eyes though, so no one can get turned to stone. He wears a blue shirt underneath his white and blue jacket that covers most of his waist. He wears white pants that are held with a grey belt, and also wears white socks along with brown shoes with big heels. He has 2 wristbands on both of his hands, and also a hairband on his hair, to make sure that it doesn't get messy Personality Despite being mysterious for a lot of people, he is really nice, and likes to talk to everyone that he "sees". He always learns how to do things without seeing. He likes to talk to people a lot, but sometimes gets a person's name wrong if he "stares" at someone. Before he got his quirk, he was nice and also had a brother too. He and his brother, GB like to talk a lot and play as well. He likes to have fun, and also likes to help out his brother, whenever he is needed When their parents had a divorce, they both were really sad that they wouldn't see each other, and they didn't want to leave each other. Their parents did it anyways, and they both now had a lonely life. Whenever BB thought of his twin brother, GB, he would start to cry and try not to embarrass himself in front of everyone. He would always cover himself while crying, and laugh as well, making it so he's laughing for no reason Backstory He and GB were both born from a family that were completely different. Their mother had GB's purple hair, and black eyes, while their father had BB's white hair, and purple eyes. They both hated each other, but loved their kids. After they had a huge argument, they had a divorce, and they took each child with them. Their mother accidentally took BB instead of GB, while their father accidentally took GB. They both were shocked, but then decided to raise them. After years passed, BB and his mother, both hated each other at 1st, but then started to get a relationship. She taught him everything about her quirk, which turned people into stone. BB at 1st couldn't control it, and accidentally turned her arm to stone only for a few seconds, but then as years passed, BB was able to control it, and was forced to close his eyes for the rest of his life. BB at 1st wasn't able to walk to where he was going, until he would be able to find out where he was going, with a special rattler that he got from his mother, that was said to show him wherever he was going. He then told him that it was his father's tail. When he found out about this, he was shocked but then decided to rattle it. He then was told by the rattle to "Go to the North" After years of doing this, BB attended Maple Cross Academy, and became a 2nd year student of the Hero Course. Everyone at his class was suspicious about him at 1st, but then they all started to like him. He became the funniest kid ever, and also for some people, the most suspicious Powers and Abilities Quirk: Medusa's Eyes Medusa's Eyes is BB's Quirk used by him, and his Father. It allows him to open his eyes, and turn anyone into stone, even people who are wearing special kind of glasses can get turned to stone. The only problem with this quirk is, once he opens his eyes, he can't be able to control it. One person though was able to control BB's quirk, by giving him special lenses that make him see better. BB often closes his eyes though, but does keep the lenses though. His special lenses that were given to him by the person, can weaken his quirk, making anyone not turned to stone, but paralyzed instead, for a short period of time. This occurs though, when his eyes are glowing purple, and snake-like pupils appear from his purple eyes. Expert Thinker BB is very great at thinking whenever something very hard occurs in either his classroom, or in a fight. He can think of ways to solve a very hard math question, and also find a way to communicate and tame a wild animal. BB along with his brother, once solved a very hard quiz, and got a perfect 100% and became the most smartest people in the entire Academy Trivia * BB and GB both like Idols, because in their opinion, they are "cute"